


Feminine

by shiptoomuch



Series: Awkward Baby Lesbian Camilla [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Femininity, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: Struggling with the male perspective has never been easy for Camilla, but she's slowly learning to appreciate the female gaze





	Feminine

Camilla turns in the mirror and tugs down the pale pink lace to cover more of her ass cheek. She bites her lip and puts a hand on her hip, trying to do a sexy over-the-shoulder glance. The panties bunch up by her love handles and she frowns. This doesn’t look sexy.

She doesn’t know how to be sexy.

When she was dating guys, they always liked that she was athletic, and she never thought about trying to look more feminine or anything. She didn’t want to look feminine for any men. With Larissa-with a woman-she can’t seem to stop thinking about it. Her roommate Aubrey told her that she should not feel pressure to perform to any gender standards, but Camilla is pretty sure that’s not what this is. It is almost the polar opposite of that.

With another woman, Camilla does not feel the need to be or look like anything in particular. She wants to wear these things. Larissa doesn’t expect her to wear anything she doesn’t want to, and that fact has loosened the resentment Camilla always felt towards her own femininity.

It started with a new pair of shorts: baby blue and floral and high waisted that she paired with a plain white tee. From there she couldn’t seem to stop herself from buying a new skirt, then a new dress, then a pair of low heels, all of which she wore in front of Lariss for the first time with no small amount of anxiety. All that her girlfriend had done every time was tell her that she looked beautiful, with a look on her face like she knew exactly how important the moment was.

All of that feels like it’s been leading to this. Camilla bought the (relatively) modest lingerie two weeks ago for their six-month anniversary but chickened out and shoved the bag into the back of her closet. She’s determined to wear it tonight.

Her mom made her go to a power pose seminar when she was 16 years old to improve her confidence. She strikes one now; tries to channel wonder woman as she plants her feet shoulder width apart and puts her hands on her hips.

She is strong. She is sexy. She loves her girlfriend. She can do this.

Dinner goes normally, and when they get home, Camilla’s nerves are almost completely gone. They make out slowly on the couch for twenty minutes and it’s great, until Larissa starts slipping her hands up the back of Camilla’s shirt with clear intent.

“Um, I need a second,” Camilla says as she pulls away from the kiss.

Larissa looks at her like she’s crazy, but nods slowly. “Okay. Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just want to show you something.” Camilla goes into the bathroom and strips out of her clothes before she can chicken out. Larissa is going to see it no matter what. This way, Camilla is making sure that she gets the full effect.

She leaves the bathroom before Larissa can start getting too busy and come looking for her, and turns around the corner to see her girlfriend with her chin in her hand. Camilla clears her throat and tries another pose with her hands on her hips and her hip cocked to the side. “Do you like it?”

Her voice shakes as she says it, but once she meets Larissa’s eyes, her fear evaporates. Larissa is grinning and getting up from the couch. She settles her hands on Camilla’s hips and neither of the women seem to be able to stop smiling. “You look gorgeous,” Larissa says softly before leaning up to kiss Camilla’s jaw, “beautiful and femme and perfect.”

Camilla flushes at the second adjective and ducks her head. “So you were catching on to what I was doing.”

Larissa hooks her fingers under Camilla’s chin and kisses her again, this time on the lips. “Of course I knew. I could tell you were nervous about being too feminine, but I could also tell that you felt happier this way. You’re not ashamed of yourself anymore.”

“It’s ‘cause of you,” Camilla admits. “You make me feel safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: fabbittle


End file.
